The Time Traveler's Husband
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: I remember the first day I met Noah, I was 6. He told me, he travels through that time that he was a time traveler. "You and I good friends in the future" He had said to me. Little did I know what the future had in hold for me... aka Time Travelerswife
1. PrologueTime Traveler's Husband

*****Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters or the storyline this is just for fun :D*****

Luke:In the beginning waiting for him wasn't so bad. The thing that was also set in my mind was that he would always come back to me, but after years of wait took hold of me. Being left behind is hard, I spent my nights when he was gone wondering where he was and if he was okay. I try to keep myself busy, time seemed to go by faster the way. There were nights I went to bed alone, morning I woke up alone. I worked until I was tired to the point where I could see straight. I stay up late at night watch the seasons the summer there was the rain, it some how calms me when I was the most worried. Then the winter came snow fell slowly to the ground. Every thing seems simple until you think about it. God! why does love intensified by absence?  
I don't know what to do, I love him, I've never doubted that and I know that he loves me. Then again, I was never one to wait, I was always the one who slept by the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve Night. The one who would sit in the car for an hour wait for the family on a road. Some days I feel like going crazy, words can't even explain how it feels to be left behind. If could I would be right there with him, but most of the time I find myself asking 'why has he gone were I can't follow?'  
Noah: How does it feel?_ How does it feel?_  
Sometimes it feel like your mind is wandering just for a minute. Then, in that very moment, the book you were holding, the red checkered shirt with the black jeans your wearing and your favorite black jacket and the red socks, the noses all around you suddenly just disappear. You find yourself standing,naked as a jaybird, with snow up to your ankles. You pause for a moment to see if you will snap back to your apartment, back to your book and your , after five minute of swearing , shivering, and hope to hell that you would just disappear. You find yourself walking in any direction, eventually you stop at a farmhouse. where you choose to broke and enter then steal or knocking and explaining yourself, which can be tedious, time-consuming and plus it involves lying anyways and it sometimes results in going to jail, so what the hell.  
Other, times it feels as if you have stood up to quick, even if your lying in bed half a sleep. You can hear your blood rushing through out your body, your hands and feet start tingling then your not there at all. It feels exactly like one of those dream where your in classroom which the teacher as given out a test that you haven't studied for then that's when you realize that your not wearing any clothes. When I am out there, in time, I change...desperate my version of myself. I become a thief, a vagrant, an animal who runs and hides. I startle old women and amaze children. I'm a trick, an illusion (even) of the highest order, so incredible that I am actually true. Most of my life is spent moving and leaving the one I love behind, Luke, I couldn't ask for a better in and day out he waits patiently wondering if or when I would be back. I see in his eyes the moment I return _relief_. It funny how people can take thing for granted, I long for the smell of his shampoo, or the way he look first thing in the morning, the way he hums when eating his breakfast, and even the sound of his voice when he is angry with me.

I hate to be where he isn't, when he isn' yet, I am always leaving and he cannot follow.


	2. First Date, One

_Title:The Time Traveler's Husband  
Chapter:First Day, One  
Rating: Beginning PG, NC-17 _;D_  
Summary:Read and See  
Characters:Luke, Noah, Aaron  
Genre:  
Warnings:__Mpreg__  
__**Disclaimer:**__ This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van __Hansis__ and Jake __Silbermann__. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work._

_Saturday, October 28, 2006( Noah is 28, Luke is 20)_

**Luke:** I walked into the Borders Books and Cafe, the smell of french vanilla coffee beans filled the store. With my school work I had little time to spend on personal reading. I found myself wondering through out the store, I could hear a local guitarist playing covers of famous bands in the cafe. And in the back of the store there was a writer talking about his newly released best seller. I slowly walk through each aisle look at each book on display. After an hour of walking around an employee of the store walk up to me and asked, " Can I help you find something, Sweetie?"  
"Oh... no thank..." I began, but then remembered I need a gift for my father birthday."Actually, yeah, I'm look for a gift for my Dad?" I asked.  
" Did you what type of book does he likes?"  
" Anything that has to do with Politics and Government" I laughed.  
" You know, Perhaps, Mr. Mayer could be more help you that his department" she said smiling and point at the men behind me before leaving us. I had turn, prepared to explain again for what I had been looking for, but instead, I found myself face to face with Noah.  
I couldn't he was, calm, clothed, and the youngest I've ever seen him. Noah was working at Borders! I couldn't believe it, standing right in front of me, in the present. Here and Now. Noah stared at me patiently, uncertain yet polite.  
"How can I help?" he finally asked.  
"Noah!" I barely could refrain myself from throwing my arms around him. I was obvious he had never seen me before in his life.  
" I'm sorry, have we meet?...I don't..." Noah was looking around us worrying if shopper and co-workers had notice us, realizing the some future self of his had met the man standing before him. The last I had saw him was in Oak-dale on Snyder pound.  
I tired explaining myself, "I'm Luke Snyder. I've knew you since I was little..." I was lost because the man I'm in love with had no memory of me at all. For him he and I never met, it hadn't happen yet, everything was in the future for him. I'm flooded with years of memories with and of him, while he stood fearful and confused. Noah wearing my Dad's old fishing trousers quizzing me on multiplication tables, French verbs,and all the states capitals, Noah laughing at my cooking skill at the age of seven. The dance he and I had shared on my eighteenth birthday, he and I with an ear-bid in our ear listening to his favorite CD under the stars.  
"Come and get coffee with me or dinner or something..." _'surely he would say yes' _I thought to myself.  
**Noah:** It started as a routine day in October, sunny and crisp. I was work at Borders Books and Cafe. Work was slow that day I found myself feeling bored and feeling sorry for myself. I remember feeling old, after stay up half the night drinking over priced vodka. What can I say, it was worth it. I stood at the counter pretending to look busy. My head was throbbing, I need coffee. I headed toward the break room when I was halted by Julia's voice saying, " You know, Perhaps, Mr. Mayer could be more help you that his department" by which she meant, " Noah, you weasel, where are you slinking off to?" that when I saw the beautiful blonde haired tall man turning around and look at me as if I was Jesus him. It was obvious that he knew me and yet I didn't know him. _'Lord knows what I've said,done or promised him'_ I thought.  
"How can I help?"  
"Noah!" he had said in amazement, which just made things worse because I had no idea who he was, not even his name.  
I Said, " Have we met?" and Julia gave me the _You asshole_ look. The man said, "I'm Luke Snyder. I've knew you since I was little," and then invited me out to dinner. I had accepted, and was totally stunned. He kept glowing at me, even though I felt and probably looked like crap, it did help the fact that I was hang over from the night before. I just wasn't at my best. We were going to meet for dinner at a small fancy diner about three block from my work and securing me for later and after I helped him a book for his dad he wafted out of the store.

_Later that evening_

**Noah: **At 6:00p.m. I raced home from work and attempted to make myself look attractive. Home back then was a tiny yet insanely expensive studio apartment on South Dear-Brooke. Step one: unlock 20 locks on the door to rush in into my living/dinning/office/ bed room and beginning stripping off all my clothes. Step two: shower and shave. Step three: stare hopelessly into my closet only to realize that I didn't have anything clean to wear. I decide to try on my formal black suit with a blue and green stripped. I started debating with out with jacket, finally deciding to go with out. Step four: I start looking around my apartment to see it a mess, I resolve this by not bringing Luke back to the apartment. Step five: I look in the full- length minor in my bathroom to see how it all turn out. Which lead to step six: that's when I had realize at that very moment that I looked like a FBI agent. I start wondering if he had seen me in this sort of attire before. I'm obviously not arriving from my future into her past in my own clothes. He said he was little when we first met? I stop and take a breath for a minute, then grab my wallet and keys. Lock thirty-eight locks took the old rusty elevator down, I stop by the store by my apartment and buy Luke roses, walk three block to the the diner. I walk into the diner to see Luke, who what dressed in a dress green shirt and black dress pants waiting in the front of the diner.  
"Hello" I say causing him to jump a little,I smile, "I'm sorry for startling you" I said. He laughs, then a waitress called out " Snyder party for two"  
"Hi" he said with the biggest smile.  
" Follow me' the waitress said as she walk us to our booth. Luke and I both took our seats across from each other. The waitress hand us menus then she would be back to take our orders. We both nodded politely and said thank you. I handed Luke the roses," For you" I had said.  
"Oh.. Thank you" he said sweetly. " You've never given me any flowers before" he had stated. After a couple of minute of silences I said,  
"I want answers" I demand.  
"To what?"  
"Everything. I mean, you understand why I don't know you, right?"  
" I mean, I know why.." He began, the lowered his voice " for you none of it has happen and well for I've none you for a long time."  
"How long" I asked.  
"About fourteen years. I was six when we first met."  
"Wow, have you seen me very often? Or just a few times?"  
" Last time I saw you, you told me to bring this to dinner the next time we met again" Luke had handed me a pale blue children's journal. "You can it" he told me.  
I open it to where it was marked, there were piece on newspapers pasted on the pages it started on September 23, 1992, and ended sixteen page later on May 16, 2004.  
"You made this list?" I had asked  
"Actually, you did, you told me a couple of year ago that you had memorized the dates from this list."  
The waitress reappeared to talk our orders, after ordering we continued talk while we were wait for our food, ten minutes we were eating and chatting  
"What's Snyder Pound?" I had asked.  
" Oh it's apart of my family's farm in Illinois the pound is pretty big and the house the just a little north of it. I real is beautiful there is a forest surround it you loved being there, you said it felt just like home"  
He and I laughed and found each other staring into each others eyes. Luke finally continued with what he had been saying  
" One day I was out on the pound play catch with my brother the went roll in the forest I went after and there you were " he said smiling.  
" Stark naked and probably throwing up" I had replied.  
" You were from what I could remember. I also remember you knowing my name, and then you magically disappear," he said biting his lip. "I think the first time for you was in 1996, I was ten at the time you kept say oh my god and staring at me. You also seemed freaked out by the nudity and by then I kin of took it for granted the an older nude man would just appear in my backyard and demand food and clothes " he explain smile brightly, then laughs.  
" What so funny?"  
" I made pretty weird over the years. PB and anchovy and beets on a Ritz cracker(he laughs). i think i made all the weird thing just to see if you would eat it and you did."  
" how old was I?"  
" The oldest I've seen was forty-something and the youngest was thirty. How old are you now?"  
"Twenty-eight"  
" You look so young to me" he said with loving smile " The past few years of seeing you, you were in you forties."  
" So what would we do down on Snyder Pound?" I asked.  
"we did lots of things" He said  
I stared at him worriedly  
" Not like that..." he said rolling his eye at me," it really did depend on what age I was, we played games, but mostly we talk about stuff. You thought it was really funny when I was younger I thought you were an Angel, so I would always ask you about god."  
"What about the winter time? The winter are pretty bad up in Illinois"  
" I was sneak you in the basement; the house was really big so the the basement was just used for storage so no one went down there."  
" You said you have a brother?"  
"Yeah I two brother; one is five older than me and a younger, and then two sisters"  
" So do any of you sibling now about..." I paused not know what to call it.  
Luke laughs "Aaron my oldest brother does or did or wait,well you know what I mean." he said laughingly  
" what do you mean?" I asked.  
" Well in was on my eighteenth birthday it right after all my family had gone to see a move so the I could go '_hang out'_ with friend. Really I was hoping that you would be coming, which I was right about. You so up I sneaked you into the farm gave you your food and clothes to wear, I end up giving you a pair a skinny jeans..." He said trailing off "Mm...anyways, long story short, you and ended you lying in my family room couch making out and that when my brother came home early to see his eighteen year old brother making out with a thirty-five year old."  
" What happen then?"  
" Let just say it didn't end well"  
"What?"  
"kidding kidding, Aaron just yelled a lot and...very loudly. The neighbors three miles away call and told us to keep it down"  
I laughed at the joke  
" How did you explain it to Aaron? "  
"mm.. well I didn't you did."  
"Really, how did he take it?"  
"He didn't believe it until you disappear out of nowhere"  
" So did anyone other than you brother now about me?"  
"My great great Grandma did, you met he right before so past away. She was pretty much blind by then. She knew that we were going to get married so she wanted to meet you."  
I started choking on the food I had been chewing . I quickly took a drink of water, I stared at Luke for a second wondering if he you joking. No luck, "We're getting married?" I said kind of loud right a a waitress had past.I could only imagine what she had been thinking when she heard me ask, we're getting married.  
"I assume so," He replied."Cause you've been telling me for year that whenever it is your coming from, you're married to me."  
I closed my eyes hoping that would help me process all of what Luke had told me.  
" Noah? are you okay" He asked before sliding over to my side of the table " I'm sorry for laying this all on you at once I keep forgetting that you have been through all of this yet. It's opposite usually I'm the one with all the question and confused" he stated.  
"Luke?"  
"Yea?"  
"Could we back up? Could we pretend that we are two normal people on a normal first date?"  
" okay" he said taking his seat opposite of me. He straighten out his shirt, I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile.  
" Um, well gee, where to start?" I jokingly asked. "Ah, I know tell me, Luke, about yourself. Hobbies? Pets? Unusual sexual proclivities?"  
" I like writing in my spare time, no pets and your just going to have to find out for yourself" he said sexually.  
I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter. I see him just smiling and wonder if he knew how he was getting to me. By the look on his face I think he knew.  
I cleared my throat, " Right. Let's see...where do you go to school? What are you studying?" I asked.  
" I'm at the School of the Art Institute; I've been studying to get my Master of Fine Arts in Writing." He replied.  
" Cool. What's your work like?"  
For the first time on that date , Luke was uncomfortable. "It's kind of everywhere" He tried explaining.  
I decided to change the subject " Maybe I could read some of your work?"  
" Yeah sure" he answered.  
Suddenly, as I was looking into his eye, I asked, " Do you want to get out of here?" He slowly nodded his yes, he and I split the bill and left the restaurant  
" Where now?" Luke asked. I answered by grabbing his hand and he and I headed toward my apartment. I decided to stop at the store to buy wine, after that Luke continue walking toward my apartment.

" I thought you aren't supposed to drink?" " I'm not, says who?" ".." "Who?"  
" Never mind guess you haven't met him yet" Luke said.  
We Finally made it to my apartment, that was when I remember what I had to plan to do avoid bringing Luke there.  
"Ah, sorry about the mess" I told him as we walked into my living/dinning/office/ bed room.  
He laughs " It's fine, I love you place" he said walking around the room.I started panicking seeing my dirty underwear and socks on the couch  
Luke laughs and sits down on the couch, "Wine?Music? Candlelight?" I offered.  
"Yes, yes and yes" Luke smiled widely. I took his roses and placed them in water, then I walk over to the radio popped in a random jazz CD and turn the volume on low. Then quickly lite a couple of candles the grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle wine. I sat down next to Luke open the bottle of wine and poured him and I a glass."Your glass" I said handing it to him.  
"Thank you" he responded. He and I both took a sip at the same time, then Luke grabbed my glass from my hand and placed his and mine glass on the coffee table. He return to his spot right next to me, " Why, Hello, Noah" he whispered to me.  
"Hiya" I whispered back. Before I knew it he and I were kissing, he began deepening the kiss. I began wondering what Luke and I had been doing on the pound, but, instead I push the though out on my mind. Luke pulled away, stood up and unbuttoned, then, pulled his shirt off. He climbed on top of my lap sitting right on my cock. I gasped with pleasure, "Don't Move"  
"Well this night just got really entertaining" he whispered in to my ear and then began rocking back and pulled me into a passionate kiss, then slowly let out a moan. I found myself unbuttoning his pants and exploring the new territory. I slide my hand down his back into his pants. He pulled back again this so that he could remove my shirt, I began massaging his lower back. I, then, began sucking on his neck. "Voilà." I mutter into his neck, as I hear me pant in pleasure.  
" Luke?"  
"Oui."  
I pull back this time, " Don't you think we going just a little to fast?"  
" In my case, NO, I've been wait for this moment for years" He respond.  
" I just it's..." I began, but Luke interrupted me by grabbing my hand and placing it on top of his erection  
" Do you feel that?" he had asked.  
I only nodded in responds.  
" Okay, now I mean if you don't want to I can leave.."  
I say nothing. He begins rocking back and forth again " So what is it going to be?" He whisper into my ear.  
I respond by unbuttoning my pants, Luke smile, then stand up and remove pants and boxers. I do the same as he did, I then pull him into kiss he in return by pushing me back on the couch.

_The next morning :D_

**Luke: **I wake up not knowing where I was. An unfamiliar ceiling, different traffic noises coming from the road.I begin looking around the room, an unfamiliar bookshelves, a blue armchair with my black pants, shirt, and a blue and green stripped tie lying on top of my things. That's when everything had come flying back to me. I turn over to my left and there he was, Noah, fast a sleep. I get out of the Noah's bed/sofa quietly, the spring squeak as I stood up. I made my way to the tiny bathroom and started the shower. Has I was waiting for the shower to warm up, I walk over to the medicine cabinet look for a razor and shaving cream, when I notice the two toothbrush, I continue looking finding two different type of cologne and a medicine with the name Thomas Michel on it I placed the bottle back in the cabinet and hope into the shower. After getting grabbed Noah's robe the was hanging on the door and went into the kitchen to make coffee. I had been sit in the kitchen for an hour drinking coffee when I hear the bed squeak I jump. I hear Noah laugh, " Sorry for starling you again" he says as I turn to face him. I give a polite smile. "You look cold," he says. " Come back to bed, Luke."  
" I made coffee" I offered.  
" Mmm, I can smell it. But first come to bed and say good morning" he says with a big smile.  
I climb back into the bed still wearing the bathrobe still. He slowly moved his hand up the robe until I stopped I could see in his eye that he had made the connection and him mentally review his bathroom.  
"Does it bother you?" he asks  
I hesitate.  
"Yes, it does. it does bother you." Noah says as he sits up. I sit up as well. He turn and faces me, " It was almost over anyways" he states.  
" Almost?" I question.  
" I was going to break up with him. It was just bad good timing,I don't know."  
I continue staring at him.  
"We sort of been torturing each other for a long time..." He tried explaining. " Do you really want to know all of this"  
" No, not really"  
" Thank you" he says passing his hands over my face. " I'm sorry. I didn't know you wear coming or else I would have cleaned up a little more. My life, I mean, not just my apartment"  
I laugh. He grabs my hand and hold it " Am I a lot different?" he asks. "Than what you were expecting?"  
" Yea... you're more..."_selfish,_ I think, but say "... younger"  
" Is that a good thing or bad?"  
" Neither just ...different."  
" Look, I'm sorry, the man you know doesn't exist if you stick with me he bond to appear sooner or later."  
" Fair enough."I says. " But in the meantime..."  
"In the meantime?"  
" I want..."  
" you want..?"  
" To just lay here with you."  
He smiles and pulls me closer to him.  
" Noah?"  
" Hmm?"  
" How come you've never told you self about me?"  
" Oh. I don't do that" he states.  
" Do what?" I question.  
" I don't usually tell myself stuff ahead of time, unless, it's life-threatening, you know?" he explained.  
" Oh"  
" Have I ever told you anything ...?" he asked.  
" No, but the Lord knows I've tried." I said.  
He smiles, " I'm hungry let's got breakfast" I said giving me a kiss on the cheek.


	3. First Date, Two

18:42

_Wednesday, September 23,1992 ( Noah is 36, Luke is 6)_

Noah: I'm standing in the meadow near Snyder Pond, waiting. I wait slightly out of site by the clearing, naked, because the clothes that Luke usually as keeps for me isn't there, the box he keep them in isn't there either. So I am thankful the it is afternoon and that it is nice out for a September day. I hunker down in the tall grass. _'What if the fact that there is no box full of clothes means that I've arrived in a time before Luke and I have met.' _I hear a screen door slam and I peer above the grass. A child is running, Luke bursts into the clearing.  
He is very young. He Oblivious; he is alone. He is still in his school uniform, tan slacks with a maroon shirt, black dress oxfords. I see Luke runs over to the and began throwing rock into it. I could hear him humming the theme song of Full House. I hesitate. Luke is content, absorbed. He must be about six; if it's September he probably just entering the first grade. He obliviously not waiting for me, I'm a stranger, and I'm sure the first thing they teach in the first grade is not to talk to stranger who show up naked near you house, and knows your name and tell you not to tell your mom and dad. I wonder if today is the day I'm suppose to meet him for the first time. Maybe I should be very silent and Luke will either go back into the house and I can just gather up some apple from the tree, then I could steal some laundry. I snap out of my train of thought to see Luke staring right at me. I realize, but its too late, I have been humming along with him.  
"Who's there?" Luke hisses.  
" Greetings, Earthling" I intone, kindly.  
" Kevin! You nimrod!" Luke is casting around for something t throw and decides to throw his shoes. He whips them off and throws them. I didn't think he could see me. But he lucks out, one of his shoes hits me in the jaw.  
" Please don't do that."  
"Who is it?" Now Luke is frightened, and so am I.  
" Noah. It's Noah, Luke. I won't hurt you, and I wish you wouldn't throw anything else at me."  
" Give me back my shoes. I don't know you. Why are you hiding?"  
I toss him his shoes back " I'm hiding because I lost my clothes and I'm embarrassed. I came a long way and I'm hungry and I don't know anybody and ow I'm bleeding."  
"Where did you come from? Why do you know my name?"  
The whole truth and nothing but the truth " I came from the future. I am a time traveler."  
" People only time traveler in the movies"  
" That's what we want you to believe"  
" Why?"  
" If everybody time traveled it would get too crowded. Like when you went to see Grandma Walsh and you had to go to O'Hare Airport and it was very crowded? We time travelers, don't want to mess things up for ourselves, so we keep quiet."  
" How do we know each other?" I asked.  
"You and I are good friends in the future"  
" What like best friends? cause I already have one and his name is .."  
"Kevin I know," He said finishing my sentence with smile " Like I said we're friends."  
Luke chewed on this for a minute " Come out from there."  
"Mm..do you have something I can cover myself with like a towel or something?"  
" Hold on" Luke said then heads towards the house and the return a minute later with a beach towel. " Here you go." he says throwing it at me. I grab the towel and wrap it around my this is exactly the sort of thing you'd want to be wearing when you meet you future husband for the first time.I turn around and step into the clearing wearing thebeach towel, I sit down on a rock with as much dignity as possible, Luke stands as far away from me as he could get and remain in the clearing.  
"You're bleeding." he states.  
"Well yeah, you throw a shoe at me."  
"Oh."  
Silence. I try to look harmless, and nice. Nice looms large in Luke's childhood, because so many people aren't.  
"You're making fun of me."  
" I would never make fun of you. Why do you think I'm making fun of you?"  
Luke is nothing if not stubborn. " Nobody time 're lying."  
"Santa time travels." I state.  
"What?"  
"Sure. How do you think he gets all those present delivered in one night? He just keeps turning back the clock a few hours until he gets down everyone of those chimneys."  
"Santa is magic. You're not Santa."  
" Meaning I'm not magic? Geez,Louise, you're a tough customer."  
"I'm not Louise."  
"I know. You're Luke. Luke Eduardo Snyder, born May 16, 1986. You're parent are Holden and Lily Snyder, and you live with them and your grandma and your brother, Aaron, and with your Uncle Jack,Aunt Carly and your Aunt Meg, all in this big house here."  
"Just because you know things doesn't mean you're from the future."  
"If you hang around a while you can watch me disappear." I feel I can count on this because Luke once told me it was the things he found impressive about our first meeting.  
Silence. Luke Shift his weight from foot to foot and waves away a mosquito. " Do you Santa?"  
"Personally? Um no." I have stopped bleeding, but I must look awful. "Hey, Luke, do you happen to have a Brand-Aid? Or some food? Time traveling makes me pretty hungry."  
He thinks about this. He digs into his pocket and produces a small bag of jelly beans with one bit out of it. He throws it at me.  
" Thank you. I love these." I try eating neatly but the lack of sugar took over, I open the small bag and pour the jelly beans in my mouth and begin chewing.  
"You eat like a pig!"  
" I do not!"  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too do too.  
" Do not!...Wow I can't believe I'm fighting with a six year old."  
"I'm six and a half!" Luke corrected.  
"Well, excuse me, a six and half year it's still sad."  
Luke sit next to me, "My parents told not to talk to strangers."  
"And they're right, you shouldn't."  
Silence. ?  
"When are you goin' disappear?"  
"Why are boring you?"  
Luke rolls his eyes. Suddenly I began feeling dizzy, "Noah?" Luke asked.  
Then we hear Luke's Dad calling for " Luke?"  
I grabbed his hand " Look I have to go."  
"But why?"  
"Luke... I just have to."  
He says nothing.  
" Look I'll be back on the 29th of this mouth after supper. Do you think you could get some of your dad's old clothes that you dad doesn't wear anymore and have it ready for me?"  
" I don't know."  
"Don't worry you don't need to get them right know just could you have them ready for me next I come."  
He nodded his head yes  
"LUKE?" His Dad's voice rang out  
He looks back in the Voices direction then looked back at me. I have the biggest smile and I slowly start disappearing  
" Bye" he said softly and like that I was gone.

_End of Part Two_


End file.
